


You Landed West's Daughter?

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Complete, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Matchmaking, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Set sometime between 4x04-4x07. Based on the line: "You landed West's daughter?"Ralph is surprised Barry and Iris are together. He asks Barry for tips with the ladies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ralph is a little more of jerk in this fic than he is now. It's because this work is set soon after he and Barry start working together.

Barry was training with Ralph in the speed lab when Iris knocked on the doorframe.

Barry immediately smiled at the sight of his fiancee. "Give us a second?" He asked Ralph. Without waiting for a response, Barry sprinted over to Iris. "Hey, you heading home?"

"Yep." Iris said. She gave Barry a light kiss on the lips. "You'll be home in a few hours for dinner?"

"Of course." Barry replied.

Iris smiled mischievously. "Can we get Thai food?"

"Yeah, I'll pick it up on my way home."

"You're the best." Iris said.

She stood on her tip toes to give Barry a real kiss. He put his arms around her, pulling her body against his. He tugged on her bottom lip as he broke away. Iris loved when he did that. She and Barry were both smiling and exchanging loving looks when they heard Ralph cough. It was then that Iris realized Ralph was watching them. She felt awkward.

"Uh- Bye Ralph." Iris said.

Ralph held up a hand in a pathetic excuse for a wave. Iris left.

Ralph rolled his eyes as he watched Barry strut back over to him. They're sort of superhero partnership helped them overcome most of the animosity left over from their time working at CCPD together. But, they were still far from friends. Barry didn't trust Ralph yet. Ralph bit back leftover bitterness about Barry's snitching. It ruined the former's career and made him resort to tracking down cheating spouses, a waste of a good detective. Meanwhile, golden boy Allen got to rise through the ranks of the CSI department, inherited a multimillion dollar facility, and is marrying Iris West.

Iris had always been a regular visitor at the precinct. Ralph remembered her when Joe and Barry brought him to S.T.A.R. Labs. He didn't remember her name. In fact, he wasn't sure if he ever knew her name. But, he remembered the way she looked. Ralph was not the only one who would enjoy the view when Iris was around. Many officers would make comments about her attractiveness when Joe wasn't around.

"You ok?" Barry asked.

His question broke Ralph's train of thought. "Yeah." he said. "I just don't get it."

Barry furrowed his brow. "Get what?"

Ralph gestured to the doorway where the mini-make out had taken place. "You and her!" he said. "How? I mean, everyone at the station knew you had a crush on her, but nobody ever thought it would happen."

To Ralph's surprise, Barry laughed. "For a while, I didn't think it was ever going to happen either." Barry admitted.

"She's really hot." Ralph said.

Barry felt a mix of pride and possessiveness. Iris is really hot. He knows it, she knows it, everyone knows it. It's obvious. But, Barry wasn't found of the idea of a sleazy guy like Dibny eyeing her.

"Like," Ralph continued. "Wayyyyyyyyyy hotter than you. She’s so far out of your league that she's in the major leagues and you're playing tee-ball at the elementary school down the street from the stadium."

"Hey!" Barry took offense to that. He smacked Ralph on the back of the head. "I'm good looking."

Dibny leaned back and tilted his head, examining Barry. "Ehhh, you're like a 6.5, maybe 7, out of 10."

Barry smacked him again. "Iris has always said I'm adorable."

"Adorable isn't a word a girl calls you when she wants to have sex with you. It's what she calls you when you're her dorky friend she hangs out with as charity."

"See, I think you're just jealous she think I'm adorable. I bet a girl has never called you adorable." Barry said.

Ralph thought back. "Adorable? No. Deplorable? Yes." he said.

Barry laughed. At least Dibny had a sense of humor.

"Is it because you told her you have superpowers?" Ralph asked.

"No, I actually never told her I'm The Flash. She figured it out on her own."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Joe told me not to. He thought if she knew, she'd be in danger." Barry explained.

"Still, I can't believe you didn't tell her, being Mr. Honesty and all." Ralph teased.

Barry felt a pang of guilt. Even though 2 and a half years had passed, he still kicked himself for lying to Iris for such a long time. He always knew she would find out eventually, somehow.

"So if she liked you before she knew about your powers, how did it happen?" Ralph asked.

"It's a long story. The short version is, I told Iris I've been in love with her since I was ten, but she was in a relationship with this other guy, Eddie. She told me that she had feelings for me a few months later when we almost died because Weather Wizard created a tidal wave that almost destroyed the city. But, I ran so fast trying to stop it, I went back in time and stopped him before he could attack the city. Iris kept dating Eddie because she couldn’t remember her near death love confession.

They actually ended up breaking up after Eobard Thawne, who’s from the future, who turns out to be the guy who killed my mom and the great great great grandkid of Eddie, kidnapped him and told him that Iris would marry me instead of him. But then, Eddie shot himself to erase Eobard from history. Then, Iris was grieving and I thought any chance I had of being with her was gone. But, when she felt ready to move on she told me that she wanted to see where things go with us."

When Barry finally finished talking, Ralph just stared at him. Ralph blinked a few times. "That's the short version?" He snorted. "Then, what's the long version?"

Barry realized how bizarre their love story was. He just shook his head and said, "The only thing that matters is where together now."

Ralph got an idea. "It's because that dead science guy gave you a lot of money, isn't it?"

"No!" Barry scoffed. "It's because we've been best friends our whole lives. I've always been there for Iris and she knows I always will be. I'd do anything for her."

Ralph put his hands over his heart. "Oh," he mocked in a sickeningly sweet voice. "How romantic!"

"Shut up! Let's get back to training."

Ralph snickered as he stood up and stretched.

"Is it necessary to stretch before stretching?" Barry asked.

"Absolutely." Ralph said. "I wouldn’t want to pull something."

Barry couldn't believe he was being so serious.

"You should try it too. All that running without warming up first? Tsk tsk tsk."

Barry rolled his eyes but joined Ralph in stretching.

"Hey, you're the fastest man alive, right?" Ralph asked. He looked at Barry with a gleam in his eyes.

"That's what they call me."

"So, do you......" Ralph didn't finish his sentence. He looked suggestively at Barry's crotch.

Barry gave Ralph a third smack on the back of the head.

Ralph feigned innocence. "What? It was a genuine question. I'm curious about your powers. Do they effect your sex life? Do you think my powers will effect mine?"

Barry smirked. "All you need to know about my powers and my sex life, is that I can vibrate any part of my body."

"WOAH HO HO!" Ralph laughed.

Barry immediately regretted saying anything.

Ralph abruptly stood up from his stretch and ran out of the lab.

"Where are you going?" Barry shouted.

"I have to go see if I can do something!" Ralph called back.

At first, Barry was confused by what Ralph meant. When he understood, he shuttered. "Ew!" he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris gets an idea.

Iris was relaxing on the couch, reading an article in the CCPN paper when Barry sped into the living room. He smiled and held up a bag of Thai food takeout.

"Thank, babe." Iris said. She rubbed her hands together. "I'm starving."

Barry put the bag down on the coffee table and joined Iris on the couch. "I brought it over as fast as I could." he said.

Iris stuck her tongue out at him. Her tease backfired, in best possible way, when Barry used it as an opportunity to kiss her. They both smiled. Barry, still thinking about his earlier conversation with Ralph, took a moment to drink Iris in. She was so beautiful and he was so lucky to be with her.

"What is it?" Iris asked. She trailed her fingers down his torso, feeling his abs underneath.

"You're way hotter than me. Did you know that?"

Iris laughed. She kissed Barry's cheek, then his jaw, then his neck, and then his collar bone. "You don't give yourself enough credit." She hummed against his skin. "You're the most adorable person in the world."

"But, is adorable equivalent to sexy?"

Iris raised her eyebrows. "Well, after we eat I'll show you."

Barry blushed. Iris gave him one last kiss on the cheek before opening up her food and plastic cutlery.

"So, you got home sooner than I expected. How's training going with Ralph?" Iris asked.

Barry scratched his neck. "Ummm- It's going pretty well. But, after you left, we didn't get in as much training as I would've liked. Or, any training to be honest."

Iris was surprised. "Really? What did you do?"

"We talked." Barry said.

Iris choked on her food. She coughed and Barry gently patted her back. Iris grabbed some water and after guzzling it down, she caught her breath. "You stayed late to talk to Ralph Dibny?"

Barry nodded.

Iris felt she needed clarification. "Ralph Dibny? The guy you hate? The guy you tried to punch just a few days ago? That Ralph Dibny?"

"Hey, I didn't try to punch him, I did punch him. I just got my hand stuck in...... his face." Barry corrected her.

"What did you talk about?" Iris wondered aloud.

"Mostly you." Barry said.

Iris contorted her face as if she just ate something incredibly sour.

"Dibny doesn't understand how we got together because he thinks you're out of my league." Barry explained.

"What league does he think I'm in? Like, Oliver Queen's league?" Iris joked.

Not amused, Barry pushed Iris over so she fell back on the couch, still grining.

"Don't let him get to you, Bear." Iris said, serious now. "Ralph is probably just lonely. It's pretty obvious that he hasn't been in a relationship for a while.You know how much I love you."

Barry smiled at that.

Iris sat up. She wrapped her arms around Barry and buried her face in his neck. "And, you know you're the only one who could ever leave me in a quivering puddle after my third orgasm in one night." She reminded him.

Barry smiled much wider at that.

* * *

The next day was a slow one for the gang at S.T.A.R. Labs. They didn't have any evil metahumans to fight and the few petty thieves who tried their luck were easily thwarted by The Flash. Harry and Cisco busied themselves searching for potential threats named Devoe while Barry continued to train Ralph. Iris and Caitlin were in the cortex, drudging through their work of cataloging cases and medical records, respectively. 

Iris let out a loud sigh and leaned back in her chair.

"Are you as bored as I am?" Caitlin asked.

"I don't know." Iris said. "Are you so bored that your brain feels numb?"

"I passed that stage 20 minutes ago and I'm now up to the stage where I want to find a pillow to scream into."

Iris smiled. "Wanna take a break and go get something for lunch?" She offered.

"So bad!" Caitlin said, hopping up from her seat.

The girls left the laboratory and got in Caitlin's car. Noticing the odd amount of enjoyment Iris got out of sitting in the passenger seat, Caitlin asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just that I haven't been in a car in a long time." Iris laughed.

"Oh yeah, I guess cars are pointless when you can get a ride from Barry and be at your destination in 0.2 seconds." Caitlin said. She hadn't thought about that before. "It's better for the environment too!" 

"Go green, be a speedster." Iris said.

"Are you excited about the wedding? It's less than a month away!" 

"I can't wait." Iris said. "I know that Barry and I have only been engaged for 8 months, and that's not that long, but I feel like we've been waiting forever for the wedding day to get here."

"Was it weird when you two started dating?" Caitlin asked. She'd always been curious but never felt comfortable enough with Barry or Iris to actually ask. Now that she was getting closer to Iris and was the Maid of Honor, Caitlin decided that it was ok.

"No." Iris said flatly. "Why would it be?"

"I was just curious, since you've been friends for so long, if it was awkward transitioning from just friends to boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I think it was the opposite, actually." Iris said.

Caitlin didn't understand what Iris meant by that. Iris realized and tried to describe what she meant. "I know that most people start dating and then they fall in love, but me and Barry fell in love and then started dating. I knew before we even went out that he 'the one'. I already knew everything about him and he knew everything about me. Being with him felt just like it always had. Except now, we get to act on feeling for each other."

"That's so sweet. You're the cutest couple." Caitlin said.

"Thanks." Iris replied. "Was it awkward for you and Ronnie?"

"Ummm, we just worked together before we started dating. We weren't really friends, more like acquaintances. And it did take some getting used to. Remember, that's why I recommended you and Barry to couple's therapy."

"Oh yeah!" Iris said. "Thanks again for that. It helped us."

"I'm so happy for you guys. I hope I find a love like yours one day."

Iris put her hand on Caitlin's shoulder. "I know you will. You're one of the best people I know."

"I don't have that great of track record. I've fallen for a serial killer who ended up kidnapping me and attempting to destroy the multiverse. Then, I met a really great guy but had to reject him to keep my psychotic alternate personality from killing him." Caitlin said. She tried to play it off as a joke, but it was painful for her to talk about.

Iris saw through Caitlin's fake smile. She didn't to push Caitlin to talk, so Iris didn't it up again for the rest of lunch. Afterwords, they returned to S.T.A.R. Labs feeling rejuvenated. They went to the speed lab to check on Barry and Ralph.

"Hey. How are you guys doing?" Iris asked.

Barry came over to her. "Better now that you're here." He said in a voice low enough for only Iris to hear.

"I can finally reach that one spot on my back that always itches!" Ralph said excitedly.

"Good to see you're putting your powers to good use." Caitlin said.

Barry and Iris laughed. 

Caitlin went up to Ralph with a blood pressure cuff and pulse oximeter to take his vitals. 

"You're vitals are phenomenal!" She said.

"Why, thank you." Ralph said in a cocky voice. He pretended to brush some dust off his shoulder. It made Caitlin laugh.

"You're body is adjusting well to the change in your DNA and your continued use of your abilities. I'd say you're ready to get there and fight metahumans." Caitlin told him. "Uh, as soon as Barry thinks you're ready too." She added quickly.

"SWEET!" Ralph cheered. He held up his arms and flexed/stretched his biceps so they became huge. "Bring on the super villains!"

Cisco walked into the lab and burst out laughing.

"What?" Barry asked.

Cisco pointed at Ralph and said, "You look like Popeye!"

Caitlin frowned at him. "Be nice, Cisco."

Cisco rolled his eyes. He and Barry stated talking about the search for Devoe. So far, they hadn't found a Devoe they think could be the one Abra Kadabra and Savitar warned them about.

Iris was paying attention to Caitlin and Ralph, who shrank his muscles back to their regular size.

"I'm sure you'll do great." Caitlin was telling him.

Ralph blushed. He smiled and for the first time, Iris saw his typical 'bro' like personality eclipsed by a more likable one. He continued smiling at Caitlin as she left the room. Soon after, Barry and Cisco also left so they could talk about the search with Harry.

Iris and Ralph were alone in the speed lab. 

Ralph snapped his fingers, winked, and pointed a finger gun at her as he said, "Iris."

"Yeah?" Iris asked.

"That's your name. I know it now even though I didn't before." Ralph explained.

"And I know your name is Ralph when I didn't before."

Ralph looked offended. "You don't remember me?"

"I remember you from a few days ago when you almost got thrown off a building and we discovered you're a metahuamn." Iris said. "Other than that, no."

"I remembered you from when I used to work at CCPD and you'd visit your dad."

Iris narrowed her eyes. "Yet, you didn't know my name."

"I knew your last name." Ralph said defensively. "Hey, do you still have that black flowy skirt with the slit up your leg?"

Iris rolled her eyes. "You're kind of a perv." She told him.

"Are you saying that because your dad mentioned how I asked if his girlfriend has a sister?"

Iris almost laughed out of exasperation. "No, but that only adds to my point."

"So you like the nice guy, gentlemanly type. The golden boy Allen type." Ralph said.

"A lot of girls do." Iris informed him. A smirk crept up on her face. "Caitlin does."

That got Ralph's attention. He leaned in towards Iris. "Really?"

Iris nodded. "I can tell you like her."

"Duh! Look at her."

Iris gave him a smack on the arm. "She's also a brilliant bioengineer with a good heart."

"Yeah, I try not to focus on that part because it takes my chances with her from 0 to -15."

Iris shrugged. "I think she likes you. You just have to tone down your whole," Iris gestured to Ralph's enitre body. "Ummm- Ralphness. Be a little less cocky and a lot less sleazy, and I think you have a serious shot with her."

Ralph smiled. "Ok, I'll try."

"And becoming a superhero doesn't hurt either." Iris said.

Ralph snapped his fingers again. "I knew it! It's not just the vibrating body parts that you like about his powers!"

Iris was shocked. "What?" She was embarrassed and felt a bead of sweat form on her forehead.

"Nothing." Ralph said, wishing he hadn't said that out loud. "See you tomorrow!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris are rooting for Ralph and Caitlin.

Ralph left the speedlab before Iris could comment on Barry’s vibrating abilities. Running away made Ralph feel like he was physically fleeing the awkwardness he created. He went to the cortex, only Barry was in there. He sat at the main desk, looking through profiles of people with the last name, Devoe. 

Ralph saw Caitlin working with some test tubes in the medbay. He watched her for a minute, mulling over what Iris had said. 

“What are you doing?” Barry asked.

Ralph pulled up a chair next to Barry’s. He grabbed Barry by the shoulder and pulled in close.

“What are you doing?” Barry repeated, this time with concern instead of curiosity.

Ralph took a deep breath. Swallowing his pride, he asked, “Do you think you could teach me more than just superhero stuff?”

Barry raised one eyebrow in his confusion. Ralph raised one hand to block his face from the medbay’s view and pointed at it with his other hand, trying to subtly gesture to Caitlin.

Barry wasn’t catching on. “I can’t teach you to phase through walls. That’s a speedster thing.”

Ralph sighed. Of course, Allen was going to make this humiliating. “Will you teach me how to pick up chicks?”

Barry snorted with laughter. It was so loud, Caitlin poked her head out of the medbay to check if everything was ok. 

“It was him.” Ralph quickly spluttered. “I just told a funny joke, like I often do. He’s fine. We’re fine. Go back to doing whatever it was you were doing.”

Caitlin frowned, but went back into the medbay. 

Barry had his hands over his mouth, silently chuckling. His face was turning red. 

Ralph rolled his eyes. “Will you teach me or not, Allen?”

Barry tried to compose himself, choking down the last of his laughter. He looked at Ralph in shock. “You’re serious?”

“Yeah!”

"Oh.” Barry couldn’t believe it. Never in a million years would he have dreamt that one day, Ralph Dibny-or anyone for that matter-would ask him for dating advice. Up until he got together with Iris, Barry thought he had one of the most pathetic dating lives in history. “Why?”

“Look, I’m just as surprised as you are. You think I like having to ask the boy scout looking rookie for advice on girls? I’ve clearly hit rock bottom.”

Barry tried not to be smug. He tried to remind himself that he and Ralph were teammates now. He needed to be nice. Even if he did felt the urge to jump up and dance around the room in celebrate of his vindication of all the times Ralph had emasculated him.

“You got Iris. Nobody ever thought that was possible! You must have some, deeply hidden, gift with the ladies.” Ralph explained. 

Before Barry could respond, Ralph emphasized, “DEEPLY hidden. Deeper than the ocean. So deep, I’m scared I might drown.” 

“Oh my god.” Barry mouthed in exasperation. 

“Come on, Allen. Teach me your good guy, nerd in shining armor shtick.”

“It’s not a shtick! This is me.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ralph dismissed. “Will you do it?”

“Uh-” Barry cleared his throat. “Ok.”

Ralph smiled. “Great. I’m ready for my first lesson.”

“Ummm-” Barry didn’t have any advice prepared. He decided to start with what he found most unappealing about Ralph. “Try not to act like such a douche.”

“You gotta be more specific than that.”

“Ok, just stop trying so hard. The way you act can come off as an act instead of being genuine.” Barry elaborated.

“Ok. I think I understand.” 

“You come on too strong. Just, relax and be subtle.”

“So subtle that it takes 15 years for her to realize I like her?” Ralph teased.

“You want my help or not?”

“Ok, sorry.”

“You can’t force it.” Barry said. “You have to wait till you find somebody you really connect with. Somebody- Wait, what are you doing?”

Ralph pulled a small notepad and pencil out of. his pocket. “I’m taking notes.” 

“Did you even take notes when you were at the police academy?”

“No.” Ralph admitted. “But this is way more important.”

Barry laughed. “Ok, well, my second piece of advice is to be interested in more than just what the girl looks like. Talk to her because you like talking to her, not just because you have to in order to sleep with her.”

“But, what if she’s boring?”

“Then, she’s not right for you.”

“But, what if she’s boring and really hot?”

“She still isn’t right for you.” 

Ralph blinked a few times.

“Don’t you wanna write that down in your notes?” Barry asked.

“Nah, I’m good. Next?”

* * *

Iris sat cross-legged on the couch, eating the delicious spaghetti Barry made for dinner. He was beside her, choosing a Netflix show for them to watch. 

“Do you think it’s a good idea to eat marinara sauce on a sofa we’ve had for less than a year?

Iris twirled spaghetti onto her fork, unconcerned. “I have confidence in us.”

“I’ve always admired your bravery.”

Iris smiled, causing her cheeks to bulge with the food she just took a bite of.

“I can’t find anything good.” Barry huffed, tossing the remote aside. 

“That’s ok. We can just talk.”

Barry’s eyes lit up. “I have the funniest story to tell you. You’re never gonna believe what happened in the cortex today.”

“Did Ralph ask you for advice?”

“Yeah,” Barry was slightly taken aback that was Iris’ first guess. “But, not superhero advice, DATING ADVICE!”

Iris nodded. Barry stared at her, astounded at how she could hear that and not laugh in hysterics or fain from shock. She casually took another bite of food.

“Did you hear me? Ralph Dibny asked me for dating advice!” Barry reiterated.

“I figured he would.” Iris shrugged. “After you left the speedlab, we got to talking about how he might have a shot with Caitlin if he stopped being so sleazy.”

Barry winced. “Caitlin?!?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Caitlin Snow?”

“Caitlin Snow.” Iris confirmed. “He likes her and I think she likes him too.”

Barry was dumbfounded. 

Iris put her hand on his arm. “Babe, you know I have an intuition about this kind of stuff. Somewhere under all Ralph’s cockiness is a decent person. You saw that in him and that’s why you’re training him to be a hero.”

That was true. Barry no longer thought of Ralph as a bad person. “I guess. Just the idea of Caitlin and Ralph together is like….. ice cream and…. butter together.”

Iris considered the simile. “Ice cream and butter can go together.”

Barry glared at her.

“They can!” Iris insisted. “They have more in common than you may have noticed. Like, they’re both in the freezer aisle and they’re both unhealthy.” 

Barry laughed. 

“I think Caitlin is having a hard time right now. When we went to lunch, she was telling me about Ronnie.”

“She’s been talking about him a lot recently.” Barry said.

Iris looked down at the floor. “The last wedding she was at was her own, and she lost Ronnie right after she finally got marry him. She’s strong so she’d never say it, but I think our wedding is reminding her of that pain.”

Barry hadn’t thought about that. He remembered how Caitlin essentially cut herself off from everyone she knew after Ronnie died in the singularity. She had to grieve for him all over again. Barry couldn’t imagine how hard that must’ve been.

“The way she was talking, about Ronnie, Zolomon, and Julian, it’s like she’s given up on finding love again.” Iris said. She could picture the bleak, hollow look Caitlin had in her eye. “But, I know there is someone out there for her. Someone who will love her and make her really happy. She deserves that.”

Barry agreed. But, he was still unsure of Iris’ matchmaking. “Do you think that someone is Ralph?”

“He could be. The only way to find out is for them to give each other a chance.” 

The idea was starting to make sense to Barry. “Caitlin was enthusiastic taking his vitals.”

“Maybe it was more than a medical appreciation for his good health?” Iris suggested.

“You might be onto something, Iris.”

Iris smiled coyly. “And…” She put her arms around Barry and climbed onto his lap. “I don’t think there is a better person Ralph could have to help him.”

Like magnets, their lips found each other. Iris ran a hand through Barry’s hair. He hand one hand around her waist and another on her ass. When the kiss ended, their faces remained centimeters apart. Iris rubbed her nose on Barry’s.

“Ralph wants my help because he’s amazed that I’m going to marry you. He thought it was a hopeless crush because you’d never be interested in me.” Barry told her.

“He knew you loved me when you worked with him 5 years ago?”

“I realize now that I wasn’t as imperceptible as I’d hoped.” Barry laughed.

He looked into Iris’ deep brown eyes. Her lashes fluttered over them. He marveled at the woman embracing him, still floored that she was going to be his wife. “I don’t know how I got lucky enough to be with you, Iris. It’s a miracle to me too.”

“You are the best person I’ve ever met.” Iris whispered to him. “You’re selfless, kind, honest, understanding, smart, and thoughtful. The world would be a better place if everyone were more like you, Barry.”

“I love you.” Barry said, because that’s the only thing he could think to say in response to something so flattering.

“I love you too.” Iris barely her sentence before Barry’s lips were on hers.

* * *

A few days later, Iris, Barry, and Ralph were huddled in a circle in the cortex. Caitlin was once again working in the medbay, oblivious to the conversation. 

“We’ve gotten to know you better now. You’ve made jokes that are actually funny instead of just crude. You’ve fought a dinosaur skeleton. You can do this!” Barry encouraged Ralph.

He was rubbing his hands together, looking at Caitlin through the medbay window. “I can do this.” He said to himself. 

“I have confidence in you, Ralph.” Iris said.

Barry patted him on the shoulder. “Go for it.”

“Ok.” Ralph took a deep breath. “My knees feel weird. Like, jelly? It’s hard to stand. Are my powers going wonky? Am I going to be jelly knee now?”

“That’s normal!” Iris assured him. “Just go talk to Caitlin.”  

“Here I go.” Ralph said.

Barry and Iris tried to be inconspicuous as they watched Ralph strike up a conversation with Caitlin. They couldn’t hear what Ralph and Caitlin were saying, but they were both smiling. 

“She’s touching his arm!” Iris pointed out.

Barry didn’t see the significance in that. “So?”

“SO, that’s a good sign!”

They saw Ralph start manipulating his hand into some shape.

“Oh no! He’s using his powers!” Barry cried. “He’s probably showing her his ‘new and improved version of the finger.’ He showed me yesterday.”

Thankfully, Barry was wrong. Ralph created a flower bouquet with his hand. Caitlin looked amused, flattered, and a little creeped out.

“That’s not so bad.” Iris said.

They watched Ralph shuffle his feet before saying something else to Caitlin. 

“I think he’s asking her!” Iris squeaked.

Caitlin nodded.

“SHE’S NODDING! SHE’S NODDING!” Iris yell-whispered.

Barry gave her a high five. Ralph was smiling when came out of the medbay. Barry winked. Iris have him two thumbs up. 

Ralph wasn’t looking at them. He had a dreamy expression on his face. When he was just a few steps out of it and still clearly within Caitlin’s sight, he threw his fists up in the air and shouted “YES!”

Immediately after, Ralph came back to reality. He looked around swiftly. “Nobody heard that, right?”

Barry and Iris covered their faces. Caitlin was startled. She looked out the medbay window at Ralph. He smiled sheepishly and waved. She giggled.

“I knew he could do it!” Barry said.

Iris put her head on his shoulder. “Well, he had a good teacher.”


End file.
